


Of vodka and musicals

by leadingrebel



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadingrebel/pseuds/leadingrebel
Summary: Musa’s eyebrows jolted up in surprise. She knew Riven and Sky fought more often than not, but it was mostly just for the sake of their relationship. She had never seen something as ugly as this looked between them.“And you thought this was a rent free hotel for one night rooms or something?”He stopped for a moment, his eyes dropping to the ground, his hand twirling the clear liquid in the bottle. When he looked back up at her, he had a weird, flat smile on his lips.“Too cold outside.”
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Fate: The Winx Saga), Riven & Sky (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	Of vodka and musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gifset](https://riven-musa.tumblr.com/post/643112934519767040/rivusa-%F0%9D%97%94%F0%9D%97%A8-%F0%9D%91%9F%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%A3%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%91%9B-%F0%9D%91%A4%F0%9D%91%8E%F0%9D%91%98%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%91%A0-%F0%9D%91%9A%F0%9D%91%A2%F0%9D%91%A0%F0%9D%91%8E-%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%9B-%F0%9D%91%A1%E2%84%8E%F0%9D%91%92-%F0%9D%91%9A%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%99%F0%9D%91%92-%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%93).
> 
> Riven showing his nerd when really drunk? I say yes.

A message appeared on Musa’s phone screen, lighting it up, and the vibration against the wood of her nightstand made her look up from her laptop.

She considered not taking a look to see what the notification was about. She was alone in her room, watching some dramatic musical with her headphones on and the volume delightfully loud on her ears. Terra was out for the night with her family and if the other girls wanted something they would have to come out of their rooms and actually walk to get it from her, even though they were probably asleep at that time of the night.

But she had already looked away from the dancing in her screen, so she figured that was the hardest step done. She reached for her phone and her eyes fell on the words written in black against the light.

> **Riven [00:27]: O Juliet, Juliet, come out to thy balcony.**

Her head seemed to stop working for a second, as she just stared, eyes reading the words again and again.

 _What the hell,_ was the first thing that crossed her mind.

She shook herself out of the blank state she had been put in and sat upright, typing an answer as best as she could.

> **Musa [00:29]: Not very romantic to swap the numbers of the girls you shag with the ones you don’t, Romeo.**
> 
> **Musa [00:30]: But props for trying.**

Her fingers were touching the top of her nightstand as she was putting her phone away when she felt it vibrate again.

> **Riven [00:30]: But I have my number agenda very well organised, trust me.**

She frowned as confusion filled her mind, and when she started typing her response, another text popped up.

> **Riven [00:31]: Cold’s getting to my bones out here, Jules.**

In her confusion, Musa put down her headphones and looked around the room. She stepped out of her bed, pausing the movie and letting it all flow back to her. She sensed the toned down, diluted playfulness that was coming from outside the walls of her room.

She walked to the door of the suite, following the source of what she was feeling more intensely. She opened the door and even when she saw Riven — slumped against the door frame, bottle of vodka hanging in his hand, his phone in dangerously light grip on his other hand — she still didn’t completely believe she was seeing him there.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, giving a confused look.

He shrugged, looking away and swaying on his feet a little.

“Kind of not wanna see one of blondie’s hairs tonight.”

Musa’s eyebrows jolted up in surprise. She knew Riven and Sky fought more often than not, but it was mostly just for the sake of their relationship. She had never seen something as ugly as this looked between them.

“And you thought this was a rent free hotel for one night rooms or something?”

He stopped for a moment, his eyes dropping to the ground, his hand twirling the clear liquid in the bottle. When he looked back up at her, he had a weird, flat smile on his lips.

“Too cold outside.”

The words dragged out, meaningless, and Musa already knew she would let him in to at least sleep on the couch, because she felt the longing despair and the lonely, deep sensation of being lost and alone under all the content numbness from the alcohol.

She looked up at him, wanting to let her powers dwell on his emotions but not letting herself, because she knew how much he despised it, and they were somewhat friends enough now to have that part of their relationship settled down.

She opened the door fully and stepped to the side, waving a hand at him.

“C’mon.”

A part of her expected him to walk in and simply fall face-first on the nearest couch, but he went straight — as straight as he could conjure in that moment — to her bedroom.

She closed the door and rushed after him, nervous.

“Hey!” she furiously whispered.

He was already throwing himself on her bed when she got to the room. She stood there, staring at him with her arms crossed. She knew she couldn’t get him up and on the couch by herself, and he was the least of collaborationist right then.

She grumbled some curses under her breath and closed the door of her room.

He drank a big gulp of his vodka as she made her way to the bed, sitting on the edge.

She let her eyes roam over him. He looked like a disaster. The ends of his hair were a bit wet, his face was pale with rose cheeks and red nose, his body almost slumped against the wall at the head of her bed. His knuckles had some recent gushes over them and the bottle trembled a tiny bit in his hand.

“So,” she said, slowly, but straight to the point. “you had a fight with Sky?”

He looked up at her while resting the bottle on the bed.

“An unpleasant disagreement,” he answered, with an underlying mocking tone.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing.

“Sure,” she nodded. “an unpleasant disagreement that made you not want to sleep on your own bed.”

He shrugged his shoulders and slumped even more against the wall. His eyes suddenly found the label on the bottle of vodka very interesting.

Musa knew he probably weren’t up for a conversation about it, especially when he was feeling so vulnerable and had turned to alcohol to drown everything out. But she was going to give him the opportunity to open up if he wanted, because she knew there weren’t many people that offered him that chance, and because she wanted him to know that she cared and she would be open for him if he wanted.

“Wanna talk about it?”

He stared at her, almost surprised, letting his eyes take her all in. He seemed to asses her for a minute, falling deep in thought, like going back and forth between whether it’d be a good idea to speak or not. She could almost see him gear up internally, until he finally shook his head lightly.

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

She thought she saw something like relief in the shadows of his eyes, and she felt something warm inside of her chest.

Their glances lingered on each other for a long time. Silence filled the whole room, floating over, around and between them. Musa knew Riven enjoyed some silence when things got out of hand too quickly, just like her, but she had a feeling he wasn’t looking for absolute silence that night.

Thus, he was the first one to look away.

“So, now that you know my secret of having a very much organised phone number agenda,” he slurred, playful, looking at her with bright, green eyes. “any hopes of updating your number to the shagging list?”

It was unexpected, and out of the blue, and she didn’t know what to answer to something that elaborated for a numb mind like his and yet that simple and common of his character. So she simply rolled her eyes as hard as she could and leaned backwards.

“You’re drunk, Riven.”

He seemed genuinely confused for a second, like she had just said something ridiculous. But then he smirked wickedly, putting on a sweet sugar coat over it.

“And you’re beautiful,” he stated — his voice watery and a little shaky —, leaning his head forward, winking at her. “Are we just speaking facts, here?”

Musa blinked at him her best unimpressed stare, tilting her head to the side. Then she smiled and waved him off.

She wasn’t going to put up with his unstoppable, nothing subtle, drunk flirting.

“Are you gonna crash here or are you gonna keep running your mouth and boring me to death?” she asked, searching for her laptop, which was discarded on the other side of her bed.

“Can go on all night,” he sent another wink her way.

She looked at him while she picked up her laptop, and assessed him. She knew he wanted some distraction, and he probably couldn’t sleep just yet, until the alcohol kicked deeper. She weren’t going to tug on his drunken state until he let go of whatever had happen with Sky, she wasn’t like that. If he wanted to keep it to himself or avoid it, she would let him, until he was willing to speak to her.

She knew Riven and Sky were very close, she knew they weren’t just friends as someone has a best friend on school. She knew they shared a deep and equally complicated bond, the way families do. That’s why she knew Riven was left alone and kind of lost the times he fought with Sky, especially when they were bad fights.

She didn’t want to leave him alone in his well of misery.

Spending the night with Riven, drinking vodka and watching musical dramas, didn’t sound that bad now that he was drunkenly laying on her bed, putting on a loose smile for her.

Thus, she turned off her headphones and got up to leave them on her desk, fumbling through her drawers searching for her earphones, instead.

She felt Riven’s look shadowing her every movement until she plopped down on the bed at his side. She took her laptop and rested it on her thighs, plugging in the earphones and offering him one end.

He looked at her for a few seconds, smile felling down in a confused expression. The green in his eyes wavered a little but he took the earphone from her hand slowly, their fingers gracing softly.

“What are we watching, Jules?”

She started to tell him a brief summary of the movie she had left on paused, even if she knew he didn’t actually care.

“And you’re paying for this room with that vodka.” She pointed out, once she finished her explanation.

He gave her an astonished look, and his lips twisted in an amused smile.

“Sharing is caring,” he crooned, passing her the bottle.

* * *

They watched the musical laying on that bed, shoulder to shoulder, taking turns to drink from the bottle of vodka and letting silly comments drop in between gulps, just to laugh a little.

By the time the credits of movie were rolling on the screen, Musa was already feeling the weight of Riven’s head on her shoulder, slipping down to her chest. She noticed her cheeks heat up when she felt his breath on the skin over her collarbone, even though she knew he was fast asleep.

She let themselves stay like that for a moment, appreciating the scene, not knowing what was keeping her there, but enjoying it.

Then she carefully moved his head to rest on the pillow and got out of the bed, taking her laptop, the earphones and the bottle with her and leaving it all on her desk. She went back to the bed and tried to accommodate him so he wouldn’t break his neck, sleeping in that position. She got him to lie down on his back and her eyes wander over his face, his hair caressing the pillow underneath.

She had never seen him asleep, and seeing his eyes closed, his mouth half opened and his features relaxed, it felt like a unique moment.

She saved the image deep in her mind and looked away, trying to unlace his boots and leaving them on the floor next to the bed. She didn’t dare to take his jacket off, but she put the bed covers over his feet and opened the window slightly, in case he would be hot or cold through the rest of the night.

She would leave a couple of glasses of water on her nightstand and a bucket on the floor besides the bed.

She would steal another look at his sleeping form as she undid Terra’s bed for herself, and a little smile would slip over her lips. She would drift off to sleep with the sound of Riven’s deep breathing and light snoring over her ears.

She would later be woken up by Riven throwing up on the bucket and she would get to his side, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck when he was finished and helping him drink some water and go back to bed, before cleaning all the mess. She would make sure he was asleep again before doing the same herself.

She would dream of the ghost of fingers over her hair, and find her bed empty when she woke up. She would find the bottle of vodka gone and one of her sticky notes on top of her laptop with a clean handwriting on it. Reading it would tear her lips in a bright smile, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

_Dangerous, to know you like vodka._

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://leadingrebel.tumblr.com/post/643468812926205952).


End file.
